Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device and method for manufacturing the same, and more particular, to a display device and method for manufacturing the same that is less sensitive to static electricity with an electrostatic discharge (ESD) circuit.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the display market for media connecting users and information is growing. In line with this trend, the use of display devices, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
A display device typically includes a display panel including a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form, a driver for driving the display panel, and a timing controller for controlling the driver. The driver includes a gate driver for supplying a gate signal to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
Some of the aforementioned display devices are implemented as high-resolution models. For the high-resolution models, there has been proposed a structure in which data lines are vertically separated in a central portion of the display panel, in order to secure sufficient charging time for a data signal to be supplied to the sub-pixels.
This structure is called a “data line output floating” structure, which allows the ends of data lines to electrically float as the data lines are vertically separated in the central portion of the display panel. However, the proposed structure may not discharge the display panel efficiently at the ends of the data lines and be vulnerable to static electricity, which need to be addressed.